


The  Voltron Oneshot book

by UrSpaceDad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression, F/F, F/M, I was bored so I wrote, Just Write! Fluff Bingo, M/M, keith the galra, klance, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrSpaceDad/pseuds/UrSpaceDad
Summary: I’m terrible at writing summary so with that let’s just get on with the one shots!!!!!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The  Voltron Oneshot book

I am doing one shots with Voltron so yea! Comment if you have any ideas


End file.
